


Their Child, Her Child, A Loved Child

by KazOfScotland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Controlling Relationship, Post-War, Secret pregnancy, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Mistakes happen. People do stupid things. But the outcome of those are not always something you regret. But her child would never be something that Ginny regrets. But that doesn't mean that she wants to tell the father. Only she has no choice but to when she sees him on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, past Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: With Love Weasley





	Their Child, Her Child, A Loved Child

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [With_Love_Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/With_Love_Weasley) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Character A gets pregnant by Character B but does not tell him. On Valentine's Day, he finds out about the pregnancy/meets the child.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful friend for Beta reading this.

A strange silence overcame them as they lay on the bed, a blanket just covering them up to their waists. Ginny was doing everything that she could to fight back the tears of personal disgust and despair. She regretted everything that she had just done. She knew why she had gone through with it, she knew why she had agreed to give him her virginity. But it hadn’t changed anything. 

Throughout her years at Hogwarts, she had always tried to pursue a relationship with a boy in her house, someone who her family would approve of. But she had never really felt a connection to any of the guys that she had been with. She had always had a niggling feeling that she loved Luna, there had been an attraction since the first time that they had met. But she had thought that it was just how things felt between friends. 

She had heard her brothers mentioning how much passion and love there was between them and their girlfriends after they had slept together and had a night of passion. Dean had been hinting and pushing for it as well, pushing and pushing for her to agree to it. And finally she did. 

It was a decision that she instantly regretted. She knew that even if she had wanted to sleep with Dean and give him her virginity for any other reason than to see if she loved him, that she should never have done it then. It had been only a month since the Battle of Hogwarts, since her brother, Fred, had lost his life. She knew that her emotions were all over the place and she should have waited until she had dealt with her grief. 

She knew that she should have waited, she should have waited until her emotions weren’t all over the place. She was doing everything she could to stop the tears that were trying to fight their way out, but it was getting difficult. It was only made worse by the fact that Dean was moving to get up. She didn’t want him to stay, but she also didn’t want to feel as if she was just a notch on his bedpost. She didn’t want to be just another warm body that he could use to find his own pleasure. 

She watched, tears pricking her eyes, as Dean pulled his jeans and shirt back on. He didn’t even glance back at her as he fastened his belt, and shoved his feet into his shoes. She was glad that he didn’t look at her because she didn’t want him to be able to see how much it had affected her. She didn’t want him to think that he meant something to her. Because the truth of the matter was that he didn’t matter at all. Not to her, to her no one really mattered anymore. 

Well, that wasn’t really true, Luna mattered. Luna was her best friend, but there was something more. She was pretty sure that she loved Luna, she loved Luna in a way that she had never loved anyone else. Luna made the sun shine, the bird sing, and her heart race. 

Ginny couldn’t help but laugh hysterically as she looked at the photograph she held in her hands. This was not what she had ever expected to happen. One time and her whole life, her whole future was changing. She was finally settling into a life that she thought she could be happy with. But one moment of stupidity three months ago had put a spanner in the works for her. She couldn’t help but wonder when she would catch a break. 

“Gin, are you okay?” Luna’s voice was both a welcome interruption and the last thing that Ginny wanted. The youngest Weasely had been hiding in the room of requirement, it had been a week since she had found out her life changing news, but she was still trying to process it. 

“No,” Ginny’s voice broke before she could finish her answer. She hadn’t expected to need to face the realisation of her situation so quickly. The only other person who knew about her life changing secret was Hermione. And she knew that Hermione would only force her to face it once she was ready, but Luna, she would force her. It would only be out of love but it wasn’t something she had the words for yet. 

However she had to figure out how to let Luna know. Luna was more than her best friend, Luna was the person who brought love into her heart. But that was what scared her, she didn’t want to lose Luna and that love because of her actions before they had gotten together.

“Ginny, what’s wrong, love?” the Ravenclaw asked as she sat down next to her girlfriend on the bench in front of the mirror. She had only ever seen the Gryffindor being tough and strong. Even after the death of her brother, Fred, she didn’t emotionally break, she held it together for everyone else. 

Ginny tried to speak, but she knew that she couldn’t, her voice would just break. So instead of forcing herself to do that, she looked at the photo in her hand and held it out to Luna. Her heart was racing in panic because of how everything could change as a result of Luna’s reaction. She couldn’t bring herself to look directly at Luna, it was too much to do so, her heart was racing to the point that she could feel it thundering against her chest. She could barely force herself to breathe. 

“You’re pregnant?” Luna’s voice sounded hurt but there was no anger there. Ginny had been expecting anger, shouting, disgust. Hurt was another expectation, the only one that she got. However it meant that she could look up and face Luna, because her girlfriend wasn’t shouting at her or storming off in disgust. 

“Yeah…” Ginny answered the best that she could. It was covered by a strange sense of quietness that floated through the Room of Requirement. She knew that she had to give more of an answer. She had to explain more but she could barely manage to speak the one word that she already had. 

“It’s Dean, isn’t it?” It was a simple question, one that she should’ve been able to answer, but she just couldn’t. she was ashamed, ashamed of the fact that she had allowed everything to go so far with Dean. She should’ve known that she could answer Luna, after all it had been Luna that she had broken down on when she first suspected that she doesn’t really love Dean. But now she couldn't bring herself to answer the girl that she loved. Choose too afraid, too afraid to lose her reason for breathing some days. “It’s okay Gin, you can tell me,” Luna tried to get an answer. She tried to make Ginny feel comfortable enough to open. But it just didn’t work. It wasn’t enough to beat back the fear. 

“Can I just have some time alone?” The question was so unlike Ginny that it could’ve come from anyone else and Luna would’ve believed it. But it didn’t, it had come from Ginny, her strong and unstoppable Gryffindor. It just didn’t seem right, it couldn’t be right that she was so scared. Especially over something so natural, so amazing as having a child. 

“Of course.” Luna stood. She still held the sonogram in her hand, but with another glance at it, she held it out to Ginny. The blonde witch watched as her girlfriend took the sonogram, the picture, with a shaking hand and an escaping sob. She wanted to reassure Ginny that it would be okay, that she wasn’t going to leave, but she didn’t know how. This wasn’t something that she had thought that they would ever have to deal with. 

It took nearly a month before Ginny let Luna back into her life. She had finally accepted the fact that she was pregnant, she had finally accepted that she was going to be a mother. However, she refused to acknowledge the fact that Dean was the father. 

There was once a time that Dean had been kind, sweet and wonderful. He had been an amazing boyfriend, right up until the war had really begun. Then Dean had started to change. He started to act as though he was better than others, he started to act as if he could make decisions for others. When he and Ginny had briefly rekindled their relationship, he had been quick to tell her what she could and couldn’t do, who she could talk to and who she couldn’t talk to. He claimed that he was trying to protect her. But it was different. 

She knew that everyone was dealing with the horrors of the war, the horrors of the battle of Hogwarts. They were all dealing with it in their own ways, but Ginny didn’t want to risk exposing her child to that sort of upbringing. She had seen the way that that sort of upbringing, an upbringing where you weren’t valued, had affected Harry, and she didn’t want her child to experience that. Sure they wouldn’t have a father, but they would have plenty of uncles and that would do. That would suffice, that would be more than enough to bring happiness to the life of her baby when the time came. 

However, Ginny also knew that she needed to look after herself. She needed to let herself live her own life and be happy. So as long as Luna was willing to have her then she was going to open up. She would answer any questions that Luna had, she would do whatever she could to make everything right with Luna. Even if that meant that she would have to express everything, even if it meant that she had to deal with the things that she wanted to avoid. Luna was worth everything, her relationship with Luna was important and she wasn’t willing to risk it. She wasn’t willing to risk losing her relationship because of Dean. He had already ruined enough for her. 

Whether she liked it or not, she was going to have a child and that was going to mean a lot of sacrifices. It was going to mean that she had to face a lot of things that she didn’t want to. But Dean, and his relation to the child, that was one thing that she wasn’t going to face if she could help it, that was one thing that she would try to avoid for as long as she could. She wasn’t sure if she loved her child, yet, but she knew that she would and that it was her job, as a mother to do what was best for the child. And Dean as a father wasn’t what was best. 

She was glad that she could hide the fact that she was pregnant. She was glad that she could get away with covering the slight bump with her robes. As it was, outside of the muggle doctor that Hermione had taken her to see, the only people who knew that she was pregnant was Hermione and Luna. It relieved some of her guilt over the situation. But she knew that she had to admit the truth to herself, and her family, which was why the guilt was still eating at her. 

But for now, she was going to sit quietly in the Forbidden Forest whilst watching Luna with the thestral foals. It amazed her how Luna could see the beauty in such horrible looking creatures. But it gave her hope. It gave her hope that Luna would be willing to see the good in the situation that she had dragged her into.

The quietness as she sat in the woods had let her think over everything. It let her think over the situation that she was trapped in. It made her realise that she could do it, she could do so long as she stayed true to herself and those that she loved. Even if she had to confront Dean someday. 

Her ability to hide her pregnancy lessened as the months went past. In fact, it was right around Halloween that she started to note people staring. People would glance back at her as they passed by her on her way to class. People would stare at her if she moved in such a way that her bump was noticeable. But still no one said anything, no one asked, everyone just looked at her and Luna. 

She knew that it wouldn’t be long before everyone knew, but she was glad to know that Dean wasn’t there. Dean wouldn’t know anything about it because he had decided to leave, and whilst Seamus was his best friend and had returned to Hogwarts to repeat his last year, to do an eighth year of sorts, which meant that he knew, Dean wouldn’t and couldn’t know. But there was a friendship formed between Seamus and herself now. Which meant that he knew how Dean had been acting and he saw it from both sides. 

However, it was getting more obvious that she was pregnant and as a result she was starting to have to think about how she was going to be a mother. Her baby, her little child would be there as a part of her life in only a matter of a few months. But the thing that kept haunting her was the fact Dean wouldn’t know, but anyone could tell him about her situation. It would take only one person to mention it and her life to turn from where it was going to somewhere that would require her to deal with him for every day of her life until her child was at least eighteen years old.

That worry had led her to hiding in the room of requirement more and more frequently. If she wasn’t in class or a mandated study session, then she was hiding there. Avoiding everything and everyone. She knew that she just had to make it until the end of term. If she made it until the end of term then she would be able to hide away from her fellow students and she would be able to just focus on what she was going to do for her baby. 

And maybe after all of it was over, maybe once she had time to think about it without the worry that someone would tell Dean, she would figure out if there was any chance of her letting Dean know. That was what she was thinking of when Luna once again appeared next to her. It was like an amazing gift that her girlfriend had, the ability to find her whenever she was stuck in her own thoughts and trying to hide away. 

“Hello, love,” Luna greeted gently as she pressed a kiss to Ginny’s head before taking a seat next to her girlfriend. It was cold outside, but this time the room of requirement was a cosy little room with a burning fire. It was the first week in November so it wasn’t surprising that it was so cold as they walked around the castle, but the room of requirement, Ginny’s hiding spot and safety net, was warm and welcoming. It was as if the castle was ensuring that Ginny had a comfortable and homely place to hide out until she could go home. 

“Luna,” Ginny whispered in response as she turned towards the Ravenclaw. She loved the quiet, she loved the way that she could hide and try to ignore everything, only it was difficult now that her baby was moving and she could feel it. To begin with she could ignore it all, she could believe that it was all just butterflies in her stomach, or nerves, or grief from everything that she had been through in the previous year. “It’s moving again,” she mentioned as she moved to shift the weight of the baby. It was something that she had been doing it a lot more recently but she tried to avoid it when there were people around to witness it. 

“May I feel?” Luna asked, just like she always did. Despite the fact that she was her girlfriend, the Ravenclaw girl had always respected the fact that the pregnancy was making her feel really uncomfortable in her own skin. It was things like that which made Ginny glad that she had fixed everything with Luna. She loved the fact that Luna never just assumed. That was part of why she was glad that Dean hadn’t been a part of any of this since the night of conception. He had always had a habit of not respecting her boundaries. 

“Of course,” Ginny replied as she leant over and grabbed Luna’s hand. She brought her hands over and rested it right where she could feel the baby kicking. “I can’t wait until my body feels like my own again,” Ginny complained quietly. Whilst she was showing, she wasn’t obviously large yet, but it was enough to make her feel awkward and uncomfortable in her own body. It was kind of like a parasite. 

“Not long now, love. Just a couple of more months and then your baby will be in your arms.” 

The months that followed their night in the room of requirement when she had started to complain that she couldn’t wait until her body was her own were difficult. However she was glad that it came to an end without Dean ever discovering that it was his child. Without Dean ever discovering that she was pregnant at all. She was just glad that he wasn’t involved, even if she could see him every time she looked at her daughter’s face. 

It had been a long, tiring and painful journey. Not just physically long, tiring and painful, but emotionally as well. But it had all been worth it, or at least that was what she thought every time she looked at her child. Sure she was losing out on time at Hogwarts, but Professor McGonagall had assured her that she would be able to catch up, so she had decided to take advantage of the time that she had with her daughter. And that was exactly what she was doing when she laid eyes on Dean for the first time since the previous June. 

She had been walking through Diagon Alley towards Weasleys’ Wizards Wheezes when she had first seen him again since that day. Her lovely daughter, Fae, was held in her arm as she had glanced around at all of the stores. It hadn’t occurred to her that she might see him when she was out in the wizarding world, it was mostly because she hadn't seen him outside of Hogwarts before. She hadn’t expected that she would have to figure it out so soon. 

She had considered running and hiding, but then Fae had started to fuss, and it was too late. It was too late for her to run, for her to hide. It was too late for her to avoid the whole confrontation. He was going to find out, there and then. He was going to find out that he had a daughter, on Valentine’s Day, whilst he walked down Diagon Alley with a new girl on his arm. All she could do was freeze as he looked at her, took a step forward, and then he looked down at Fae. 

There was a pause. There was a moment of silence when they both stopped breathing. And then he was stepping forward, his steps full of purpose but she could see the hesitation there as well. She could see how he was trying to figure out if her child was his, she could see the way that he was trying to figure out what he had thrown away when he had left her like she was just another notch in his bedpost. 

She let her eyes glance over towards the door of her brothers’ shop. It was the first time that she had been here since before the Battle of Hogwarts, but George couldn’t bring himself to come home to The Burrow. She didn’t blame George for not coming home, it was difficult not to see Fred walking around, it was difficult to be at home without her brothers, so she couldn't imagine how tough it was for George. But that was why she was here, that was why she was now facing Dean whilst holding their child, her child in her arms. 

She could see George. He looked rough, she could tell that from the distance. But she could see how he was looking at her and Dean, he was watching over her, and that was enough to let her say the words that she had to say next. 

“Before you ask, yes, she is yours. No, you don’t need to be a part of her life.” Once she had finished her piece, she settled Fae more comfortable in her arms, and turned to walk back towards her brothers’ shop. She didn’t need to wait, she had said the only things that she needed to. 

“What is her name?” Dean called after her. His voice was similar to how it had been the night that they had created Fae. It was the tone of voice that told her that he wanted to get his own way, it was the tone of voice that told her that he would push and push until she relented and answered. Every time she took two steps away, he took one step towards her. His newest girl was just standing there watching everything. His steps were aggressive, in the way that showed her that he would make her answer if she didn’t give him what he wanted. 

“Fae Winifred Weasley. Don’t worry, she had a family. She has me, and my family, and she has Luna, and Hermione, and Seamus, and everyone else that she could ever need.” She only paused long enough to answer. She never looked towards him. She never looked at him, she didn’t want him to guilt her. She could see that he was still the same person as he had been before. 

She hated that it had come to this. She hated that she had probably broken a poor girl's heart on Valentine’s Day, but she was glad that she had gotten it all over with. She was glad that she would never have to have this conversation again but she no longer had to feel the guilt of keeping Fae’s parentage a secret from everyone including her daughter. It was over and done with. 

  
  



End file.
